Ubisoft
Ubisoft was and is a French video game company founded in 1986 by five brothers all of who have the sir-name Guillemot, it's headquaters in Montreuil-sous-Bois, Paris in France. It was publisher of 2001 game for the ps2 video game console and 2003 game Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon for Xbox, ps2 and GBA video game consoles. It also published the following games... 10 Great Games (1991) – Ami, DOS 10 Megahits Vol. 2 (1990) – Ami, DOS 10 Megahits Vol. 3 (1991) – Ami, DOS 187: Ride or Die (2005) – PS2, Xbox 100 All-Time Favorites (2009) – NDS Academy of Champions (2009) – Wii Animaniacs (2011) – Wii Action Soccer (1995) – DOS The Adventures of Valdo & Marie (1997) – Win Air Combat Aces (1991) – Ami Alexander (2004) – Win Alex Ferguson's Player Manager 2001 (2001) – PS1 Alfred Hitchcock Presents The Final Cut (2001) – Win All Star Tennis '99 (1998) – N64, PS1 All You Can Play: 10 Racing Games (1999) – Win America's Army: Rise of a Soldier (2006) – Xbox AND 1 Streetball (2006) – PS2 Anno 1404 (Win, Wii, NDS) Anne McCaffrey's Freedom: First Resistance (2000) – Win Animorphs (2000) – GBC Anvil of Dawn (1995) – DOS Ape Escape 2 (2003) – PS2 Arcatera: The Dark Brotherhood (2000) – Win Armored Core 2 (2001) – PS2 Asghan: The Dragon Slayer (1998) – Win Asphalt Urban GT (2004) – Mobile Phone, N-Gage, NDS Asphalt 2: Urban GT – N-Gage, NDS, PSP Advance Guardian Heroes (2004) – GBA Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed (2004) – PS2 Assassin's Creed (2007) – PS3, X360, Win Assassin's Creed II (2009) – PS3, X360, Win Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (2009) – PSP Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles – NDS Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2011) – PS3, X360, Win America's Army: True Soldiers (2007) – X360 Armored Core: for Answer (2008) – PS3, X360 Astonishia Story (2006) – PSP Avatar The Game (2009) – Win, PS3 B.A.T. (1990) – Ami, CPC, ST, C64, DOS B.A.T. II - The Koshan Conspiracy (1992) – Ami, DOS, ST Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2004) – GBA Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (2003) – Xbox, PS2 Batman Vengeance (2001) – Xbox, GCN, PS2, GBA, Win Battle Realms (2001) – Win Battle Tag (2010) Beyond Good & Evil (2003) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win : HD Version (2011) – (PlayStation Network, Xbox Live Arcade) Battle of Giants: Dinosaurs (2008) – NDS, Battle of Giants: Dinosaurs Fight for Survival (2010) – NDS, Battle of Giants: Dragons (2009) – NDS, Battle of Giants: Dragons Bronze Edition (2009) – NDS, Battle of Giants: Mutant Insects (2010) – NDS, Battle of Giants: Mutant Insects Revenge (2010) – NDS, Blazing Angels (2006) – Xbox, X360, PS3, Win Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions of WWII (2007) – PS3, X360, Win, Wii Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood (2005) – Win, PS2, Xbox Brothers In Arms: Road to Hill 30 (2005) – Win, PS2, Xbox Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) – Win, PS3, X360 Battles of Prince of Persia (2006) – NDS Beowulf: The Game (2007) – PS3, X360, Win, PSP Buck Bumble (1998) – N64 Business Tycoon (2001) – Win C.O.P.: The Recruit (2009) – DS Capitalism 2 (2001) – Win Catz 5 (2002) – Win Catching Granda Jimmy : Battle Of The Ages (2003) – PS2, GC Chessmaster (2003/2004) – Xbox, PS2, Win Chessmaster 9000 (2002) – Win, Mac Chessmaster 10th Edition (2004) – Win Casar Millan's The Dog Whisperer (2008) – NDS, Win Circus Games (2008) – Wii Cold Fear (2005) – Win, Xbox, PS2 Conflict Zone (2001) – PS2 Conquest: Frontier Wars (2001) – Win Cover Girl (2009) – PSP Cranium Kabookii (2007) Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (2003) – Xbox, PS2, GBA CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) – Win, Xbox CSI: Dark Motives (2004) – Win, NDS CSI: Miami (2004) – Win, iPhone CSI: Hard Evidence (2007) – Win, X360, Wii CSI: NY (2008) – Win CSI: Deadly Intent (2009) – Win, X360, Wii, DS CSI: Fatal Conspiracy(2010)Win Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (2006) – Win Dark Messiah of Might and Magic: Elements (2008) – X360 Destroyer Command (2002) – Win Devil May Cry 3 (2006) – Win Dogz 5 (2002) – Win, GBA Driver: Parallel Lines (2007) – Win, Wii Driver 76 (2007) – PSP Driver: The Recruit (TBA) – Win, PS3, X360 Dragon Riders: Chronicles of Pern (2001) – DC, Win Downtown Run (2003) Win, PS2, GC Enchanted Arms (2006) – X360, PS3 Ener-G (2008) – DS Evil Twin: Cyprien's Chronicles (2001) – DC, PS2, Win Evolution Worlds (2002) – GCN F1 Pole Position 64 (2001) – N64 F1 Pole Position (Game Boy) (1993) – GB F1 Racing Championship (2001) – Win, PS1, N64, PS2, DC F1 Racing Simulation (1998) – Win Faces of War (2006) – Win Far Cry (2004) – Win Far Cry Instincts (2005) – Xbox Far Cry Instincts Evolution (2006) – Xbox Far Cry Instincts Predator (2006) – X360 Far Cry: Vengeance (2006) – Wii Far Cry 2 (2008) – Win, PS3, X360 Fer et flamme (1986) – CPC FLOW: Urban Dance Uprising – PS2 Fred (1989) – ST GT Pro Series (2006) – Wii Great Courts (1989) – Ami, Lynx, C64, CPC, DOS, SNES, ST, ZX Great Courts 2 (1991) – Ami, DOS, ST Grey's Anatomy: The Video Game (2009) - Win, Wii, DS Grandia 2 (1997&2001) – Win, PS2, DC Haze (2008) – PS3 Hell-Copter (1999) – Win Heroes of Might and Magic V (2006) – Win Heroes of Might and Magic V: Hammers of Fate (2006) – Win Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) – Win Heroes of the Pacific (2005) – PS2, PSP, Win, Xbox Hexcite (1998) – GBC Hype: The Time Quest (1999) – Win IL-2 Sturmovik (2001) – Win IL-2 Sturmovik :Forgotten Battles Ace Expansion Pack (2004) – Win IL-2 Sturmovik: Cliffs of Dover Win Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1993) – NES Imagine: Animal Doctor (2007) – DS Imagine: Babyz (2007) – DS Imagine: Fashion Designer (2007) – DS Imagine Fashion Party (2008) – Wii Imagine: Figure Skater (2007) – DS Imagine: Master Chef (2007) – DS Imagine: Party Babyz (2008) – Wii imperialism 2: age of exploration (1999) – Win Import Tuner Challenge (2006) – X360 Iron Lord (1989) – Ami, C64, CPC, DOS, ST, ZX Infestation (2000) – Win James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) – X360, PS3, PSP, DS, Wii, Win Jimmy Connors Pro Tennis Tour (1993) – NES James Noir's Hollywood Crimes (2011) – Nintendo 3DS1 Just Dance (2009) – Wii Just Dance 2 (2010) – Wii kutaaa: The dog of world (2005) – GBA Lost Magic (2006) – NDS Lost: Via Domus (2008) – Win, PS3, X360 Lock On: Modern Air Combat (2003) – Win Lunar Legend (2001) – GBA Lunar: Dragon Song (2005) – NDS Michael Jackson: The Experience (2010) – Wii, NDS, PSP, Xbox 360 Kinect, PSM Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes (2009) – NDS Might & Magic: Heroes VI (2011) – Win Monaco Grand Prix (1999) – N64, DC, PS Monaco Grand Prix Racing Simulation 2 (1999) – Win Monster 4x4: Masters of Metal (2003) – PS2, GCN Monster 4x4 World Circuit (2006) – Wii Movie Games (2008) – Wii Mum's Night Off (2001) – PS2 My Coach My French Coach (2007) – NDS, Wii My French Coach Level 2: Intermediate (2007) – NDS My Fun Facts Coach (2008) – NDS My Japanese Coach (2008) – (NDS) My Chinese Coach (2008) – (NDS) My Life Coach(2008) – NDS My SAT Coach(2008) – NDS My Spanish Coach (2007) – NDS, Wii, PSP My Spanish Coach Level 2: Intermediate (2007) – NDS My Weight Loss Coach (2008) – NDS My Word Coach (2007) – NDS, Wii My Dutch Coach(2007) NDS Myst Masterpiece Edition (2000) – Win Myst III: Exile (2001) – Win, Mac Myst IV: Revelation (2004) – Win, Mac Myst V: End of Ages (2005) – Win, Mac Moto Racer Advance (2002) GBA Night Hunter (1989) – ST520 Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) – X360 Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) – X360 No More Heroes (2007) – Wii No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) – Wii Open Season (2006) – Wii, PS2, PSP, Win, GBA, X360, Xbox, NDS, GCN Planet of the apes-(2001) – Ps1; Win Pacific Fighters (2004) – Win Paradise (2006) – Win Pawly Pets: My Animal Hospital (2007) – Win Payuta (1994) – Win Peter Jackson's King Kong (2005) – Win, PS2, GCN, Xbox, X360, PSP, NDS Petz: Crazy Monkeyz (2008) – Wii Petz: Horsez Club (2008) – Wii Petz: Rescue Wildlife Vet (2008) – Wii Petz Sports: Dog Playground (2008) – Wii POD - Planet of Death (1996) – Win POD 2 / POD: Speedzone (2000) – DC Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor (2001) – Win Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2003) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win, GBA, (2005) – NDS Prince of Persia: Warrior Within (2004) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones (2005) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Prince of Persia: Revelations (2005) – PSP Prince of Persia: Rival Swords (2007) – Wii, PSP Prince of Persia (2008) – X360, PS3, Win Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) – X360, PS3, Wii, PSP, NDS, Win Pro Rally 2002 (2002) – PS2, GCN Puffy's Saga (1988) – Ami, C64, CPC, DOS, ST, ZX RanX (1990) – Ami, DOS, ST Rayman (1996) – Win, PS1, GBC, Jag, Sat Rayman Gold (1997) – Win Rayman Designer (1997) – Win Rayman Forever (1998) – Win Rayman Advance (2001) – GBA Rayman 2: The Great Escape (1999/2000) – Win, N64, DC, PS1 Rayman Revolution (2000/2001) – PS2 Rayman DS (2005) – NDS Rayman M (UK Release) (2001) – Win, PS2 Rayman Arena (2002) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (2003) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win, GBA, MAC, N-GAGE Rayman: Hoodlums' Revenge (2005) – GBA Rayman Raving Rabbids (2006) – Wii, GBA, PS2, NDS, Win, X360 Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (2007) – Wii, DS Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (2008) – Wii, DS Rabbids Go Home (2009) – Wii, DS Rabbids Go Home Two: World Tour Crazy Adventures – 3DS Real Football 2008 (2007) – DS RealMYST (2000) – Win, Mac Red Steel (2006) – Wii Red Steel 2 (2009) – Wii Redline Racer (1998) – Win Resident Evil 4 (2007) – Win Riven, The Sequel to Myst (1998) – Win Rocket: Robot on Wheels (1999) – N64 Rocky (2002) – GBA, GCN, PS2, Xbox Rocky Legends (2004) – Xbox, PS2 Rocky Balboa (videogame) (2007) – PSP Racket Sports (2010) – PS3 (PlayStation Move) Red Record: Ryan Duguid's Story (2010) – Xbox R.U.S.E. (2010) – Win, X360, PS3 S.C.A.R.S (1998) – N64, PS1, Win Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game (2010) – PS3 Secret of the Silver Earring (2004) – Win Shadowbane: The Rise of Chaos (2003) – Win Shaun White Snowboarding (2008) – Wii, PS3, X360, Win Shaun White Snowboarding: World Stage (2009) – Wii Silent Hunter III (2005) – Win Silent Hunter 4: Wolves of the Pacific (2007) – Win Silent Hunter IV: U-Boat Mission (2008) – Win Skateball (1989) – Ami, CPC, Amstrad GX, ST, C64, DOS, ZX Skull Caps Speed Busters (1998) – Win Speed Devils (2003) – DC Sprung (2004) – NDS Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force (2004) – GBA Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006) —PSP, NDS Surf's Up (2007) – X360, PS3, Wii, PSP, PS2, GCN, NDS, GBA, Win Street Racer (1994) – Ami, DOS, GB, PS1, Sat, SMD, SNES Sub Culture (1997) – Win Tenchu: Shadow Assassins (2009) – Wii , PSP Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008/2009) – X360, PS3, DS, Win Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. (2009) – Win, X360, PS3 Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 (2010) – Win, X360, PS3 Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (2001&2003) – Win, Xbox, PS2, GCN Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege (2003) – Win Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder (2003) – Xbox, Win Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm (2004) – PS2 Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2 (2004/2005) – Xbox, PS2, GCN Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike (2005) – Xbox Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter (2006) – Xbox, X360, Win, PS2 Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) – X360, PS3, Win Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2011) – X360, PS3, Win, Wii, DS, PSP Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear (1999) – Win, Mac, DC, PS1 Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Urban Operations (2000) – Win Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear: Black Thorn (2001) – Win Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield (2003) – Win, Xbox, PS2, GCN Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield: Athena Sword (2004) – Win Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Raven Shield: Iron Wrath (2005) – Win Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow (2004) – Xbox Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Critical Hour (2004) – Xbox Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas (2006) – X360, Win ,PS3,PSP Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 (2008) – X360, Win ,PS3, PSP Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (2002) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow (2004) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (2005) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Essentials (2006) – PSP Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) – Xbox, PS2, Win, X360, GCN, Wii Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction (2010) – Win, X360 The Adventures of Valdo and Marie (1997) – Win The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee (2004) – Xbox, PS2 The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (2002) – Win, Xbox The Settlers: Heritage of Kings (2005) – Win The Settlers II 10th Anniversary (2007) – Win The Settlers: Rise of an Empire (2007) – Win The Settlers 7: Paths to a Kingdom (2010) – Win The Political Machine (2004) – Win The Sum of All Fears (2002/2003) – GCN, Win, GBA TIM7 (1996) – Win TMNT (2007) – X360, PS3, PSP, NDS, GCN, Wii, GBA, Win, PS2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up (2009) – Wii, PS2 Tonic Trouble (2000) Win, N64 Tork: Prehistoric Punk (2005) – Xbox Trollz: Hair Affair! (????) – GBA TV Show King Party (2008) – Wii Twinworld (1989) – Acorn Archimedes, Ami, CPC, ST, C64 Unreal (1990) – Ami, DOS, ST Uru: Ages Beyond Myst (2003) – Win Uru: The Path of the Shell (2004) – Win Theocracy (2000) – Win Warlords Battlecry II (2002) – Win Warlords IV: Heroes of Etheria (2003) – Win Will Rock (2003) – Win World in Conflict (2007) – Win World in Conflict: Soviet Assault (2009) – Win World in Conflict: Complete Edition (2009) – Win2 Wheelman (2009) – Win, X360, PS3 PSP3 XIII (2003) – Xbox, PS2, GCN, Win Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates (2005) – Win Your Shape (Holiday 2009) – Wii Zombi (1986 (CPC), 1990) – Ami, C64, CPC, DOS, ST, ZX Zeit² (2011) – X360